Controles do Jogo
Interface Mouse Movimento: Botão Esquerdo - Clique no lugar que você quer ir. Ctrl + Botão Esquerdo - Clique em outro personagem para segui-lo. Botão Direito - Clique no Mapa para que o personagem se mova até o local do Mapa (quando possível). Itens: Botão Esquerdo - Clique no item que você quer recolher. Câmera: Botão do Meio - Clique para apontar seu personagem para o norte. Botão Direito - Clique e arraste para rotacionar a Câmera. Scroll - Use o Scroll do Mouse para aproximar ou distanciar a camera. Ataque: Botão Esquerdo - Clique em um Monstro para ataca-lo (só é necessário clicar uma vez para ataca-lo continuamente). Dormindo: Se estiver dormindo, seu personagem acorda e se move normalmente. Teclado Ataque: A S D = Combos Menu Inferior: Alt + B = Item Mall T = Estado I = Itens Alt + I = Item Bancário K = Habilidade L = Quests Q = Menu Rápido G = Guild C = Salas de Chat P = Grupo Rápido H = Ajuda Esc = Fecha as Janelas, quando todas estiverem fechadas, leva ao Menu de Configurações. Chat: Enter = Começa a digitação na Sala de Chat, e, depois de digitar a mensagem, a envia. F11 = Muda o tamanho da Janela da Sala de Chat. Menu Rápido (Q): As teclas de 1 a 0 e de F1 a F8 são Atalhos. Para usar-las, você deve assignar Habilidades Normais ou Itens Consumíveis ao Menu Rápido. Abra o Menu Rápido pressionando o atalho (Q) ou no menu para os números ou (Alt + Q) para as teclas de função] e o Menu de Itens (I) ou Habilidades (K). Agora você pode usar as respectivas Habilidades e Itens pressionando os números de 1 a 0 ou as funções de F1 a F8 em batalha. obs. Habilidades Passivas e Itens não Consumíveis não podem ser assignados às teclas de atalho. Recomendações para o menu rápido: * Armas consumíveis * Poções de Revitalização * Habilidade de Dormir Sala de Chat Para falar na com as pessoas do jogo, se estiver fechada, clique no ícone de Chat no Menu Inferior ou pressione a tecla C. Com a janela aberta, pressione Enter (a última linha do Chat fica negra), digite a mensagem, e tecle Enter outra vez para envia-la. Sua mensagem aparecerá em branco e todas as pessoas que estão perto poderão visualiza-la. Para mudar o tamanho da Janela do Chat pressione F11. Existem diferetes abas para Sussurrar (falar em privado para um jogador), falar ao grupo There are different tabs to Whisper (private chat to one player), Party chat, Guild chat, etc. You can click on these tabs or press the HOME key on your keyboard. You can also use the following shortcuts in chat: * digite /# para enviar mensagem aos membros do seu Grupo. O texto aparece Laranja. * digite !nome para Sussurrar uma mensagem. O texto aparece Amarelo. * digite @mensagem para enviar mensagem aos membros do seu Guild. O texto aparece Azul. * digite %mensagem para gritar. Você precisa de um Nível 50 ou superior. O texto aparece Cor de Rosa.. * digite $mensagem para falar com os jogadores da sua Sala de Chat, se você está em alguma. O texto aparece Verde. Se você tiver um Nível 50 ou superior, você pode teletransportar-se para outro lugar,digitando comandos. Janela de Amigo (G) Pressionando G ou clicando no ícone de Amigos no Menu Inferior, vai abrir a sua janela de Amigos. São tres Abas. Seu Amigos, o controle de membros do seu Grupo e da sua Fraternidade. Controle de Membros do Grupo: Botão direito do mouse o nome de qualquer Membro do Grupo, mostra suas informações. Sua Classe, Nível e Localização atual. Os membros aparecem no Mapa em forma de números na ordem que aparecem na janela. Se você é o líder, pode teletransporta-los para o lugar onde voê está. Em níveis mais altos serão cobrodas Cegeis do personagem a ser transportado.. Controle de membro do Guild: O líder do Guild fazer Anúncios e mudar os Rankngs aqui. Estados (T) Pressionando T ou clicando no respectivo ícone no Menu Inferior, abre sua Janela de Estados. Você pode alterar-los aqui quando subir de Nível. Qualquer ponto de Estado recibido será exibido no topo dessa janela. Aqui você também pode ver seu equipamento. Equipando Para usar uma Armadura ou Acessório, abra uma Janela de Inventário pressionando I ou clicando no ícone do Inventário no Menu Inferior. Você pode arrastar o seu equipamento para a sua Janela de Estado (T), ou clicar duas vezes no item para substituir-lo. Para desequipar um item, arraste-o de volta para a (I). Slots de Equipamento: Há nove Slots de equipamento. Eles servem para colocar os itens a serem usados: Existem 9 Slots de equipamento. Combos Habilidades de Combos Marciais te proporcionam ataques sequenciais usando suas próprias mãos. Após obter seu trabalho, esta habilidade se torna a base do Ataque em Combo de todas as armas. Sistema de Combo é uma parte importante do jogo. Basicamente tudo que você tem que fazer é pressionar uma combinação entre as teclas A, S, e D. Podem ser iniciados quando a sua barra de Combos começar a piscar. O tempo é um fator importante para os Combos, não é simplesmente apertar o botões. Quais os benefícios do Combo? Atque rápido e aumento de Dano. Se você tem um trabalho que usa Combo em seu ataque principal (Bobo da Corte, Cavaleiro e Sacerdote são os principais), você provavelmente vai precisar desse guia. Para realizar os combos, basicamente você tem que pressionar as teclas rapidamente (A - S - D, por exemplo) na sequencia ou simultâneamente (AD). Combos Normais: Esses são usáveis por todas as profissões. Lembre-se de treinar as Habilidades de Combo para usa-las. Combos de 3 hits: A - S - AS A - D - AD S - D - SD Combos de 4 hits: D - S - A - AD Combos de 5 hits: A - S - A - A - AD A - S - D - D - AS Combos de 6 hits: AD - A - S - S - D - SD Combos de 8 hits: A - A - S - S - D - D - AD A - S - A - A - A - A - S A - S - D - A - S - D - SD D - A - D - S - S - S - AS D - S - A - D - S - A - D - S AD - SD - AD - AS - SD - AD - ASD Combos de 12 hits: S - D - D - A - A - S - S - D - D - A - S - AD Combos da Espada Grande do Guerreiro: Estes só podem ser executados pelos Guerreiros quando aprendem a Habilidade de Combo da Espada grande do Guerreiro. Combos de 16 hits: A - S - D - A - S - D - A - S - D - A - S - D - A - S - D Combos de 17 hits: S - S - S - A - A - A - S - S - S - D - D - D - A - S - D - AS Combos de 18 hits: D - A - S - D - A - S - D - A - A - S - S - D - D - A - S - D - SD Combos de 19 hits: A - A - A - S - S - S - D - D - D - A - S - D - S - A - A - A - A - A - A Combos de 21 hits: D - S - A- S - D - S - A - S - D - S - A - S - D - S - A - S - D - D - D - D - D